Pip
Pip the Savvy Sapling is a Moshling in Moshi Monsters, who is in the Nutties set along with CocoLoco and Shelly. Fans will need to buy the My Moshi Home Playset for a special code for the Nutty Flips seed to catch Pip. Character Encyclopedia Biography Playful Pip and the other sprightly Savvy Saplings are wild woodland Nutties, who are totally nuts about nature! Dressed in cute, little acorn hats, these knowlegable and curious critters get extremely excited about collecting berries, are obsessed with soil samples and absolutley love leaping into piles of leaves! Green Moshlings These enthusiastic Moshlings really care about their surroundings, so they hate big-footed Moshling collectors who trample carelessly through their beautiful home. A happy home Savvy Saplings like Pip live either in Savvy Sapling village, deep in the heart of Wobbly Woods, or in little hidey-holes high up in the trees, hidden from view. Happiest surrounded by nature, Savvy Saplings like to play golf with twig clubs and mini gooberry balls, organise conker tournaments, or listen to raindrops to help them relax. Personality Enthusiastic, caring and curious. Combination Biography Savvy by name, savvy by nature, these titchy woodland Moshlings know everything there is to know (and maybe a little bit more) about nature. When they're not studying soil samples, leaping into piles of leaves and collecting berries with their acorn hats, Savvy Saplings enjoy playing golf with twiggy clubs and mini gooberry balls. I once stumbled across a tournament and got pelted on the backside with a splat attack of berries. Luckily the Savvy Saplings soon realized I was a fellow nature expert and decided to compare notes. Fascinating, especially as theirs were written in enchanted sap. Likes Raindrops and conkers. Dislikes Concrete and moshling collectors with big feet. Habitat The main Savvy Sapling Village is hidden undergrowth in Wobbly Woods but Shrewman says they also live in hidey-holes in the trees. Trivia *Pip was the second moshling added in the Nutties. *Pip appears in Blingo's music video 'Diggin' ya Lingo' *Pip belongs to the rare group, although he can only be obtained with a special seed that requires a purchase. *Pip was released in the Moshling Zoo at the same time as Furnando and Boomer, and a week before Bobbi SingSong was released. *He is friends with Shelly and CocoLoco, as confirmed in the Character Encyclopedia, probably because they are in the same set. *He was first seen in the Super Moshi Missions Series 2 Trailer and could later on be found on the Moshi Offer site. *Pip has sturdy boots for climbing trees. *Pip likes to carry a bit of green with him (the leaf apon his hat). *He has a hard hat to protect himself against falling conkers. *He may be friends with Shrewman. *He made a cameo appearence in The Googenheist: Part 1 when he was is the detector game. *He is in the Series 4 Figures. *First, in the Moshi Magazine, Issue #28, there was a blurry photo where fans had to identify him for a puzzle. The puzzle later on was on the Daily Growl. *He is based on an acorn. Gallery In-Game Pip 2.PNG Pip HQ.PNG Pip 1.PNG Pip 3.PNG Pip 8.PNG Pip 5.PNG Pip 6.PNG Pip 7.PNG Pip 9.PNG Pip 10.PNG Pip 11.PNG Pip 12.PNG Moshling Garden Pip caught.png Artwork Moshi Offer Pip.png Pol pip.png Figures Pip Fig.jpg T MM MF LF04 gold-pip.jpg Category:Moshlings Category:Nutties Category:Code Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings